Kelly and Victoria's Vampire Adventure REMAKE
by Hufflepuff and Slytherin Bff's
Summary: Two best friends (Kelly and Victoria) are out in town when suddenly they wake up to find that they are in the Sakamaki's home! What troubles will these two girls find themselves in? Will they annoy the boys? Yes. Yes they will. Come read the shenanigans the girls wind up in! Remake of our original. OC's X Various.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all those who happened to stumble across this story! My name is Kelly and I am here to write the remake of Kelly and Victoria's Vampire Adventures. Victoria and I haven't written for our original in such a long time and I really wanted to write for it again but life happens and we aren't able to write anymore. If you want to read our original I'd recommend it. It's just a bunch of derpy weirdness that still makes me smile after all this time. I hope you enjoy the remake!**

"We're telling the truth!" Kelly snapped glaring up at the Reiji. Laito, Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, Shu, and Yui watched from behind interested in what was going on.

"Impossible. Do we seem animated or fictional?"

"Yes!" Both girls snapped exasperated. Kelly started to pace back and forth grumbling to herself about idiotic vampires who won't even listen. Then again their case was on the crazy side.

"Listen. We're telling the truth. Where we're from this…" She waved her hands around the entirety of the house including the boys and Yui. "Is all fictional. We were headed to the store then somehow we ended up here."

"Everyone in the room thought the two girls were delusional. Must have been from the fall. As in the girls literally fell into their living room as soon as they walked in. A small trickle of blood was drying fast on Kelly's head while Victoria was bruising in various places.

The scent of blood is what brought them to the girls in the first place. Starting this whole endeavor. "I just don't understand why we were brought here. Was it a technical malfunction? No…Are we asleep? We did share a dream that one time…" Kelly muttered staring at her best friend

"I don't think so, this seems way too real to be a dream." Victoria muttered facing Kelly. It was true they weren't imagining this. They really were in their favorite anime's. Actually just waiting for the next season to come out.

"It all started out with the two girls going out to a store, Kelly was driving and Victoria was in the passenger seat. The two of them were just talking about it because Kelly found a rumor that the newest season would be out soon.

The two girls were beyond excited what with the mention of the new character Kino might be in it. They were headed to Barnes and Noble to just look at the books when it got fuzzy. Like black out fuzzy. Victoria was the first to wake up.

Her body aching in areas like her skull, her back, even her leg. Her ankle was inflamed in pain. But one look around her surroundings she knew this place looked somewhat familiar. Dazed she forced herself to stand.

A few feet away was Kelly. Some of her blonde hair was covering her face. Hobbling over to her took some time but soon they were together. Victoria shaking her shoulder. Some of Victoria's brunette hair would slosh around her frame

"How did you get in here?" Ayato's demanding tone circled the room.

"Uh…" Victoria tried to respond only she didn't know how to. Ayato Sakamaki was standing only a few feet in front of her. His glare directed right on her. "Uh…."

"My fucking head." Kelly moaned sitting up slowly clutching her skull. She made a small hissing sound pulling her hand away staring at the blood. "Fuck me…"

"Only if you ask nicely." Laito chuckled to himsel. The room slowly filled with the wonderful vampire owners of the home.

Soon enough everyone's eyes were on the two girls, surprise, rage, confusion, and even curiosity spread through the small group. After trying to explain what happened and how they actually got in their home they were deemed delusional, insane, crazy, all of the above.

"How can you expect us to believe you 'fell' in the middle of our living room? You should know better than to break into our home and spell off some half assed story." Reiji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't understand that the girls were telling the truth. The story they were spouting couldn't be true. Dimension hopping? The idea was barbaric, no one could travel dimensions. The only way that could happen was if you were in a story. And this wasn't a story.

"What could they do to prove it?

"How are we supposed to prove it? I'm covered in bruises and her head is busted open!" Victoria exclaimed throwing her hands toward her best friend.

"Not so loud my skull is killing me," Kelly hissed touching the back of her skull slowly feeling around for any damage. "Why don't you just give us a lie detector test? I'm sure you would have one somewhere in this place."

A low grumble echoed through the halls around them

"No, there is no need." Shu spoke for the first time that night. Victoria let out a small squeak of excitement. Back home Shu was her 'adorable sleepy baby' she's always fancied him even though she had the hots for Laito the most whenever Kelly or Victoria talked about Diabolik.

"What! What do you mean?!" Ayato shouted glaring at his eldest brother, grinding his teeth together in his anger.

"They're telling the truth." His voice was so soft but it was like it echoed around him in loud waves.

"At least Shu sees we're telling the truth!" Kelly snapped cringing when she found the tender spot on her head. Still wet.

Kanato practically appeared right in front of the girls staring them down searching for something. Anything. Victoria's blush engulfed her face. No boy has ever been this close to her face before, well besides her brothers.

"Come with me." Reiji announced grasping Kelly by the wrist forcing her to follow after the tall butler like man.

His large hands easily circled Kelly's tiny wrist in a tight grasp. Where was he taking her? Down these mile long halls she didn't know. Victoria quickened her step to stay with Kelly. Not wanting to be left alone with a room full of angry vampires. And Yui.

A bathroom. Reiji took the girls to a bathroom. He turned Kelly around facing the mirror, forcing her to have her back to Reiji. Victoria watched curiously as he poked and prodded the back of her skull till he heard her hiss. Kelly's eyes were clenched tightly shut while her knuckles turned white.

"You did hit your head on something. Here." His long arm stretched beside Kelly in front of the mirror cabinet pulling out a bottle of what looked like advil. "This should help." She knew Reiji liked to poison Tea, but would he poison her? She didn't know him. Outside the story line no. She only knew bits and pieces from the manga and the show. She never got to play the game.

"Thanks…" grabbing four pills she risked the chance of being poisoned and downed them with some water. If she was lucky the aching feeling would help. Victoria and Kelly glanced at one another for what seemed like hours. This couldn't be happening. How was this real?

Reiji waited for both girls, an irritated look on his features till they decided to follow. Rushing after the tall dark haired male they returned to the living room where they met the others again. /span/p

"What are your names?" Yui asked softly trying to be a nice one of the group.

"My names Victoria and this is my best friend Kelly." Reiji's hawk like gaze never left the girls as they looked around the room.

This place was much bigger on the inside then they thought it would be like. Cream colored walls, white carpets, white couches, wow everything just screamed sophisticated or high class. There were a few dents in the walls from Subaru most likely.

Kanato seemed to be sitting on the floor playing with his Teddy, Ayato and Laito stared down Victoria and Kelly smirking to themselves.

Shu appears to be sleeping at first glance but looking closely anyone could tell that he is paying attention.

Subaru was off on his own side of the room glaring at them if they even looked at his direction. All this attention could drive anyone nervous. Victoria started at the floor playing with the hem of her shirt nervously while Kelly was playing with her necklace while staring at a wall off in a daze.

"How much do you know about us? If what you said is true, which I highly doubt, but how much do you know?" Reiji demanded his chilling voice sent shivers down Kelly's spine. Kelly always had a small crush on Reiji when home, now that she's met him face to face it just expanded her crush. The Sakamaki boys were incredibly attractive.

"You all share the same father," Kelly started out going with obvious facts first.

"Ayato, Kanato, and Laito share a mother. You and Shu share a mom. Subaru is the youngest." Victoria continued.

"Yui was sent here as a sacrifice, the fan base likes her with Ayato for some reason." Kelly shrugged touching her chin in thought. "Not really sure why, I guess they can be cute together."

Victoria shrugged. "They have their moments."

"Okay enough." Reiji growled. "Until I know what to do with you, you two will stay here."

That shocked the girls. "Holy crap seriously?"

"We wouldn't have had anywhere else to go anyway…" Victoria muttered low enough that barely anyone heard.

"What?! Why do we have to take in more girls!" Subaru snarled slamming his fist into the wall creating another dent. Kanato started to giggle his large purple eyes practically stared into the girls souls.

"Teddy and I think it's a great idea! Don't you Teddy?" Kanato giggled again making the teddy bears head bob up and down as a yes.

"At least they're not flat chested like Chichinashi over here." Ayato smirked. Kelly threw her hands up to her chest trying to cover her breasts as much as possible while Victoira flushed in embarrassment, making Laito snicker

"Ara~." Ayato walked closer to the two looking them over and making it very obvious much to the girls discomfort. "I'm excited, aren't you Bitch-chan?" Yui's discomfort showed exactly how excited she was that Kelly and Victoria were going to stay

"You'll have some new friends, isn't that great Bitch-chan?" Laito continued. Yui smiled nervously already knowing the dangers these girls were in.

"Starting first thing tomorrow you will be enrolled in our school, if I cannot keep an eye on you someone else will." Reiji informed coldly. Victoria and Kelly glance at one another before facing the group.

"Uh…Cool?"

"A couple more pretty girls around the house won't do any harm." Laito snickered smiling mischievously like the Cheshire cat that he was.

"Victoria tugged on Kelly's shirt sleeve, blushing madly. She was trying to contain her excitement. "Did you hear that? He called us pretty! _Laito_ called us pretty!" She gushes, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Mil-nin I tell you that all the time," Kelly smiled very amused with her best friend's happiness.

"Yeah, well…" Victoria muttered looking bashful, never believing anyone when it came to her being pretty.

Both girls were beyond excited to be here, hopefully they would be able to meet the the Mukami's and even the Tsukinami's. Perhaps even Kino himself! Though both girls were excited they also wondered how the plot line would shift now that both Victoria and Kelly were there. Would it be the same? Would it alter to affect all three girls? Or would it be the same? Who knows. Only time will tell. The girls were just excited to have fun with their favorite characters and cause a little trouble.

 **So here's the new remake of Kelly and Victoria's Vampire Adventure. Victoria and I haven't had the chance to write for the original in a long time, we had talked about doing a remake but with our busy lives we had to stop. I decided to try a redo. There was no way I could have continued the original since I had no idea what Victoria had planned for her portion so I figured I could rewrite some and see how it goes. I'm sorry it's not like the original, i'll try adding as much fluff and randomness as before . Please leave a review in the comments and I'll be sure to try and fix anything that looks bad or I messed up for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls were put in their shared room they just stared at their surroundings. Like down stairs the walls were a pale cream color, the floor was white carpet, the bed was huge. It could probably fit seven people in it, the sheets looked expensive. Heck the whole size of the room was the same as Victoria's living room minus the dog fur.

"Can you believe we're here?" Victoria finally asked spinning around excitedly.

"Did you see how cute Kanato was?" Kelly gushed plopping on the bed realizing just how soft the mattress was. It felt like you were sitting on a cloud.

"I think you mean Shu," Victoria sighed like a girl in love.

"Nah Neko-chan, Shu's alright but Subaru and Kanato are cuter. What do you think will happen?" Kelly finally asked staring at the ceiling. There were many little designs that connected to one another that you could get lost.

"I don't know…I hope everything turns out okay." Victoria mumbled.

"I mean are we affecting the story line at all?"

"I don't know," Victoria grew quiet. Watching her best friend rant, just letting her speak her mind she didn't want to interrupt.

"I can hardly believe we're here. We're with the boys, does that mean that we'll see the others too? What if we meet their dad? Then what? What role do we play in this series? My brain is killing me. I have so many questions and barely any answers. What I really want to know is how the hell we got here." Kelly sighed knowing she wouldn't get any sleep tonight…day.

"Think of it this way, we'll have the best time ever because we get to meet our favorite characters and make sure they get the love they need."

"Maybe…" Kelly couldn't stop the questions from forming.

"Get some sleep, we'll probably find some answers when we wake." Victoria said softly crawling under the covers for bed. Expecting Kelly to do the same. She did but she didn't sleep, her body begged to sleep but she was worried about her head. For all she knew she had a concussion.

"Yeah you're right." Victoria gave a small smile. It didn't take long for Victoria to fall asleep. Rummaging around the room Kelly found a somewhat interesting book to read. It looked like a diary or something along those lines. Hand written cursive sprawled across the pages.

 _ **'It's been my third week here at the mansion. These boys are driving me insane. Sneaking into my room at night, the constant biting, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I've lost so much blood.'**_

This must be from one of the other girls who lived here. Kelly could have read more but something in her gut warned her not to. She wasn't sure, maybe it was her inner self telling Kelly it was a bad idea? _'God this was like one of those fanfictions where the person gets sucked into the anime or movie and they have a person in their head dictating what you can and can't do.'_

Maybe this is happening because they died? Could Victoria and Kelly really be dead?

The time to wake up came faster than Kelly had thought. She didn't feel tired not really, she felt sick to her stomach. It was probably the lack of food in her stomach, she could feel her stomach doing little growls and gurgles. It had been hours since she last ate.

Victoria slept soundly, moaning in her sleep at times or rolling around and kicking. It was somewhat amusing watching her sleep. She could sleep through a blazing fire but if someone actually tried to wake her up she'd rip their heads clean off. She had a mighty temper first thing in the morning. She was even nice and grouchy for her alarm clock.

Though this alarm clock was a loud bang. The bedroom door slammed open, bashing against the wall. Ayato was sent to wake the girls. Or more likely get a taste.

Victoria shot out of bed disoriented looking around confused.

"Time to wake up girls," Ayato spoke in a commanding tone.

"Time for you to go get raped by barbed wire." Victoria snapped back, her sleep driven mind making her moody. Oh no. She needed coffee.

Though Kelly knew the dangers of waking her best friend, she couldn't help but laugh at her comment. All she could think of was Silent Hill the movie, and was having a very hard time not falling over laughing.

"Excuse you, you won't speak that way to yours truly!" Nope. No holding back. Kelly had tears falling freely she was laughing so hard. Falling out of the bed, slipping to the floor, clutching her stomach and curling into a ball. Ayato let out a growl of annoyance.

Victoria gave zero fucks. She probably would later but right now she didn't care at all.

"Get dressed."

"Get bent."

Kelly howled even louder than before, pain erupted through her abdomen, the commotion caused Kanato, Laito, and even Reiji to appear. Taking notice of Ayato and Victoria's glare off.

"What is going on here?" Reiji demanded glaring at his younger brother, he had a feeling it was his fault to begin with.

Victoria grumbled glaring at everyone then at her best friend. "Kelly shut up."

"I cant!" she cried, her laughing this hard must be from lack of sleep. When Kelly gets tired she laughs. She laughs at everything.

Victoria groaned walking over to her best friend and pulling her to a sitting position. Walked away to a bathroom where she came back with a glass of water. "Drink."

Kelly still giggling to herself took the glass and drank some water. It helped a bit.

"What's the matter with her?" Kanato asked softly staring at the cute blonde. She was acting all loopy.

"She didn't sleep. She finds everything funny right now." Victoria explained shaking her head annoyed. Laito's smirk grew into a devious grin.

"Really now?" quickly appearing beside Kelly he leaned over whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened and ended up spitting water on herself and falling to the floor in hysterics. "What did you tell her?"

Ayato demanded grasping onto Laito's shit pulling him to face his brother.

"Oh nothing," Laito giggled.

"Kelly calm down, you don't have your medicine you'll make yourself pass out." Kelly forced herself to take some deep slow breaths. She'd be like this all day if she didn't calm down.

"I'm okay…I'm okay." She smiled brightly up at Victoria letting out a giggle every now and then. It wasn't funny. It was annoying.

"Kelly-chan lets go get breakfast. You sit next to me." Kanato called grasping her wrist, hauling her to her feet, and walking with her out the door. Victoria sighed shaking her head. "She's going to be the death of me, I just know it." Victoria mumbled to herself.

"You two are going to annoy all of us aren't you?" Reiji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Probably."

Ayato grumbled as he left the room with Reiji, Laito, and Victoria. Victoria and Laito were having a conversation on what just happened.

"So anything will set her off into…that?" He was referring to her hysterics.

"Yeah if you say pudding she'll start laughing. There isn't anything funny about pudding but she'd be on the floor crying because she's laughing so hard." Laito nodded storing that information somewhere under that hat.

The four got to the dining room and found Shu, Subaru, Kanato, Yui, and Kelly sitting in their seats. Kanato clutched onto Teddy his other hand still grasping tightly to her wrist, she didn't seem to look upset about it or even mind. She let him talk and would nod her head like she was listening.

Victoria took a seat across from her best friend watching her carefully before eyeing the table for the magic brown liquid.

"Here you go Victoria! I made it just how you like it!" Kelly handed the cup from across the table a bright smile across her face. Though the bags were evident she seemed to have sobered up.

"You mean how you like it." Victoria corrected.

"Eh same deal." Kelly shrugged, Victoria took the beverage cringing at the super sweet taste but continued to drink it.

"Victoria." Reiji called from his spot at the head of the table. Victoria made a motion that she was listening. "Your classes will be with Shu," Reiji didn't need to explain what would happen if Victoria tried to escape. The threat was known.

"Kelly will be in my classes, after that stunt this morning I can see I have to keep a closer eye on her." Kelly rolled her blue eyes at that comment.

"Excuse me for not getting any sleep. That bed is so soft I felt like I was lying on a roasted marsh mellow." She snapped looking back at her food. Reiji chose to ignore her now. Yet if she kept at it she would be punished. (Like she would run from that.)

"That's fine," Victoria felt more relaxed already feeling the coffee take effect over her. "We won't escape, at most we'll most likely just bother you all till you enjoy our company." She mused, giggling with Kelly who nodded in agreement.

Kanato's lilac eyes traveled over the girl beside him, her fast pulse enticed him, he wondered what she tasted like. She smelled delectable, while Victoria smelled sweet she still had that bitter bark smell to her.

Victoria and Kelly grabbed little food, just enough to make it till lunch. They ate in silence, Reiji made sure of that.

"Yui." Said girl jumped that the mention of her name looking up worried she did something wrong. "Show our guests to your chambers and give them clothes." Yui nodded standing up, nervously looking at the girls.

Kanato reluctantly let go of Kelly's wrist. She gave him a small smile before disappearing out of the room.

"Why the hell are we taking care of them? They're a bunch of disrespectful lunatics." Ayato snapped glaring at Reiji, Shu sat quietly listening to the argument about to unfold.

Subaru didn't even bother looking up from his plate, pushing food around not bothering to eat.

"Your job this morning was to wake the girls and you couldn't even get them to come down on your own." Ayato grumbled to himself.

Yui did her best getting Victoria and Kelly clothes that might fit them for school. The uniform was tight on Victoria while short on Kelly. Yui watched as Victoria had to stretch the clothes out a bit in order to breath. While Kelly just didn't even bother completing the uniform. Tossing the tie you were supposed to wear with it back on Yui's bed.

"Kelly!" Victoria scolded.

"You know I cant wear those things! I feel like I'm suffocating." Said girl snapped while unbuttoning the top button of her shirt again. She was showing off more cleavage than both girls combined and it wasn't even that much.

Yui, Victoria, and Kelly walked to the limo together. Victoria tugging at the top of her shirt to get some room while Kelly was tugging at the skirt to stay down. They couldn't do this forever.

"Go I feel like I'm a stripper or something." Kelly hissed hating not having her pants on.

"At least you can breathe. Yui is so small I can barely breathe." Victoria complained. Cringing when she had to pull at it some more.

Everyone together stared as Kelly fidgeted with Victoria's uniform unbuttoning the top button, not enough for her to show off skin but enough for air to freely circulate. Reiji gave both girls a distasteful look.

"Thanks." Nodding the girls jumped in the car with the boys. It was going to be a long car ride.

 **TIME SKIP:**

Upon arriving to the school Victoria and Kelly were actually surprised to see students. In the anime you didn't see any students let alone teachers. It always looked deserted. But there were a bunch of them clear as day walking through the front doors like it was, well a school.

Everyone filed out one by one till the limo pulled away. It made Kelly think of a clown car all those people stuffed inside one vehicle. It was amusing.

Reiji fiddled with something in his arms for a moment before addressing both girls.

"These are your schedules, lockers, pin numbers, everything you will need." Victoria was shocked that he was able to get it so quickly. Though the name Sakamaki name was attached to both their sheets.

"Wait I'm Kelly Sakamaki?"

"And I'm Victoria Sakamaki?"

Both girls stared at the second eldest confused. "You had yet to provide your original last names. Since you will be living with us, I took the liberty to providing you both with one."

"But we're American. We don't even look Japanese. The likely hood that this could be believable is very unlikely. A common American surname is Smith or Miller or something. Sakamaki screams Japanese." Kelly explained. Kanato pouted that his older brother was taking all Kelly's attention. He was having fun with her earlier and they had to ruin it by walking in on their conversation.

"Deal with it." Was all Reiji had to say.

"How are we supposed to explain to anyone then?" Victoria cried out, throwing her arms up and almost smacking Shu and Laito in the face.

"We aren't even supposed to be in High school technically." Kelly explained shrugging her shoulders, both girls were out of college and working their jobs. Victoria at Walmart and Kelly at the hospital. Victoria felt very comfortable at Walmart and didn't see any reason to leave.

A large group of students stopped and stared shocked to see two American girls talking fluently in Japanese's to one of the schools scariest and most attractive boys. They couldn't understand how that was possible. They barely understood how Yui, a small blonde haired girl who had nothing physically attractive about her was able to carpool with the Sakamaki's, and now these two new girls were too.

"You are distant cousins and chose to take our family name when you moved to Japan. How hard was that to come up with." Reiji growled. Pulling out his pocket watch he noted that if he and Kelly did not move at this instant they would be late for English and he refused to be late for school because those two were incompetent on how to explain who they were.

Reiji not bothering what Kelly was doing, gripped her wrist yanking said girl behind him as he walked. He heard the small yelp of surprise and the slight resistance.

"I guess I'll see you later." She called behind them before matching strides.

Vitoria huffed annoyed that he was being this difficult in the first place, though she knew he would act this way. Reiji had to have things his way. He was in charge for a reason.

 **Victoria's POV:**

I can't help feeling giddy. Being alone with Shu who just so happens to be my favorite of the Sakamaki boys, Laito was my second favorite, and Ayato was my third. I remember Kelly and I would argue over who would get Ayato. I figured I should have him since I introduced her to the series.

We practically had the same opinion on him Ayato. He was cute and precious and just the cutest kitty cat around. I'm not sure what got her to let me keep my claim of Ayato, I finally have a chance to be with them but knowing me I'll fuck it up somehow. I don't know what to do with boys.

I've never been in a relationship. I've never done anything with anyone in general. Kelly claims she was my first kiss but she wasn't. I refuse to believe she's my first kiss. We were drunk on New Year's Eve and it had just passed midnight and we were trying to kiss each other's cheeks to welcome the New Year and next thing I know I got lip action. We were shocked before she screamed she was my first kiss. She really wasn't.

Now that I was going to be spending a lot of time with Shu I could get close to him. If anything he'll see me as a nuance or just as food. There is no way possible that someone as handsome as Shu would want to be with a potato like me.

I'm not pretty, I'm pudgy, I have a stupid face, Im not sexually attractive at all. The one time I thought I had a boyfriend the guy hid in my lap when we were on a haunted hay ride then ignored me for a week.

Students and teachers around watched us as we walked. I'd be staring too, he's so pretty. He's so precious when he's sleeping. I can't stop my heart from wanting to leap out of my chest like those cartoons. He's that pretty.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Math?" I smile up at the tall blonde, lord he was tall. I was practically drooling. I loved tall boys.

"It's at the end of the hallway." His voice oh my lordy loo he sounded so dreamy, I practically had a river of drool falling down my chin.

I couldn't trust myself to speak again. I'd make a fool of myself in front of Shu.

Walking inside our class I immediately recognize Ruki sitting in the back of the class staring into one of his books. Ruki Mukami. Oh lord. If he speaks I'm going to die. I've loved Ruki ever since I learned about him.

Shu's large hand grasped my arm dragging me to the back of the classroom to our seats. I just wanted to talk to him. Back home for his character song I listened to him talk and will not be ashamed of drooling.

I couldn't stop staring at him. Even if I tried I got to share the class with Ruki and Shu! My life was amazing!

"Today we have a new student, Sakamaki Victoria. If you don't mind saying a few things about yourself."

Standing from my desk I stare at my hands nervously. "Hello, I am Sakamaki Victoria, I recently just moved from America and am staying with my cousins." Victoria quickly sat back down taking a few deep breaths.

"Welcome to Japan, Sakamaki-san." Victoria nodded blushing a rather deep red at all this attention. Taking a glance Ruki was staring at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his expressions were unreadable. Glancing beside me Shu had his eyes closed, listening to his music, for all I knew he was sleeping. I think he's awake and just secretly paying attention but he might actually be asleep.

Our lesson began I still could feel Ruki's gaze and tried not to make it obvious that I wanted to attack him. Attack as in attack him in cuddles not attack in battle. I kept sneaking glances at him when I was sure he wasn't looking.

He might have caught me though, he had an adorable half smile on his face whenever I would happen to glance over at him. I wonder if he's in my other classes too?

 **Kelly's POV:**

After Reiji yanked me away from the boys and Victoria I was having some difficulty keeping up. Sure he had gripped onto my wrist but it doesn't feel comfortable. I tried to shift so that he was holding my hand instead but he didn't like that idea.

Students all around watched and whispered to one another surprise. Walking inside our classroom my eyes widen. I immediately recognize the two others in my class. One surrounded by gushing pop stars was none other than Kou Mukami. Not going to lie. First time I saw him I thought he was a girl. How he dressed, how he acted from the anime, and so on. After learning his history and doing my own bit of research I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

Of course he was a famous pop star who had millions of screaming fans who would practically throw themselves at his feet so he didn't have to walk in a wet puddle.

In the back right corner closest to the window was Carla Tsukinami. I'd recognize those golden eyes anywhere. First time I saw him Victoria was telling me about the new characters, how the new ones were royalty. I instantly claimed my dibs because holy shit he's hot. I tried finding countless pictures of him without his scarf over his mouth and wasn't disappointed when I did find those pictures. Carla was beautiful. First time I heard his voice I drooled. I still drool thinking of his voice and I'm not someone who likes deep voices.

Ask anyone.

Victoria and I watched the first episode of season two on youtube when it first came out and we screamed and squealed so loud we woke her dad who was upstairs in bed. We watched it three more times that night.

Blue and gold glance in our direction. I stood frozen, my body stiff as Reiji yanked me closer. They saw me. Oh boy.

"Sit." I did as told sitting in the seat he told me to sit in. Holy crap! I'm in a class with Carla and Kou! I couldn't help the giggles build up inside me.

My head still hurt but it was much better than before. Reiji rummaged through his bag until he pulled out two note books and a pen. He placed one note book on my desk. "Do not lose this."

"If you honestly think I'll lose a notebook you're insane." I sassed snatching the pen from his hand. Oh it felt nice in my grip. He gave me a small growl.

Flipping open the book I wrote a smidge, stopping to marvel at how nice it wrote. My pen now. God it looked good and it wrote beautifully. It's the small things like this that make me the happiest I've been in a long time.

"I need a new uniform Reiji." He nodded reading his book. I felt weird having to keep tugging at the skirt. No I hate skirts. I hate dresses. I hate anything that exposes my legs so much. Pants for some reason give me a security that I'm not going to expose my privates.

"I agree, I will personally order the both of you new uniforms during our break you should have to wear that one only two more days." Reiji wasn't that big of a jerk. I mean as long as you did as he said he's actually not a bad guy.

"Thank you…" He nodded glancing up when our teacher walked in. He must have been in the teachers lounge getting a coffee or something.

"Ah, a new student." Our Sensei called spotting me immediately. How couldn't he spot me?! I'm a freaking American surrounded by Asian students! He seemed energetic and excited to start the new day but he could be faking it.

"Please, please come to the front and introduce yourself." Oh god no. Reiji gave me a look, a warning look, worried I might say something wrong.

Forcing myself to stand in front of the class I started to fidget, stretching my skirt down as much as possible. If anything I felt like an anime character in some hentai. You know before the sex.

"I'm Kelly Sakamaki, or do you say the last name first? I'm from America and I'm staying with my cousins, I don't think there's much to say so I'm just going to…" I started to inch toward my desk in the middle of the room again.

"Nonsense. Tell us something interesting about yourself. So you're from America? What do you miss most?" I blinked a few times smiling to myself. What did I miss most?

"My babies." They confused the class. I smile to myself staring at the ground. "They're my pets. I miss my dog and my cats. They are what I miss most."

"Well Miss Sakamaki, what do you want to do in life? Life outside of school?" Sensei asked looking generally interested. I focused all my attention on him ignoring the students. It was the best I could do to in order not to turn into a ball and disappear.

"At the moment I want to work in a hospital setting. At the moment I like the idea of a surgical technician. I think I could help make a difference that way or possibly go into nursing. Who knows? There are plenty of people are getting injured." I shrugged my shoulders as if saying I was done talking about it.

"That's very noble of you Miss Sakamaki. Perhaps you should spend some time in nurse's office your uncle should be able to help." I shifted nervously.

That's right. Karlhienz was the school doctor.

"Yeah…I'll have to keep that in mind." I force a smile before rushing off to my desk. There was no way in hell that I was going to see that man willingly. I'd rather sacrifice him to the dark lord Lucifer than willingly talk to him.

Glancing at Reiji I could only imagine what he's been through because of him.

"Hey new girl." Glancing to my left I saw Kou leaning over, Sensai had his back to the class talking about something for history. "You really related to him?" He nodded his head to Reiji. Reiji growled low under his breath making a small shiver run down my spine.

Kou could tell if I was lying or not. If I said yes he'd know, if I didn't say anything he'd be suspicious. I knew Carla could hear me as well as Reiji. I force a smile before looking away. It was too early to tell who I could trust and who I couldn't. Right now I was putting all my faith in Reiji and the Sakamaki's. Good lord that was probably a bad idea.

Carla's intense gaze burned in the back of my head, my stomach was doing flips, I wasn't sure what to do. This was supposed to be every fan's dream being a part of their favorite anime's but why do I feel like I'm in some sort of hunt and I'm the prey.

 **Okay everyone thats chapter two. I hope you don't mind that I'm writing more for Kelly than Victoria, like I said earlier she's basically gone M. I. A. when it comes to this story so I'm doing the best that I can. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
